


A Day Off

by kayyeh1



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayyeh1/pseuds/kayyeh1
Summary: After all the craziness that had happened recently, the ninja decided they needed a break, and though evil never rests, the ninja thought they could at least have a game night.





	A Day Off

05/07/17 Glacier week first prompt  
(firsts/meeting)

 

“So what’ll it be ladies and gents? Monopoly? Spit tournament? Chess?” Jay asked, looking around the room. As his eyes layed on his titanium friend Jay quickly amended, “Er, actually maybe NOT chess"  as their scattered laughter died down Nya spoke up,

” how about we get something to eat first? Then we can decide on what to play with a full stomach.“

“Actually”, Zane began “I recently did an inventory on our pantry, and while there are some ingredients, there isn’t much I can use to make a substantial meal with, and a grocery trip is imminent.”

“Ok, noodles it is!” piped Kai cheerily. “You just want to see your new girlfriend” Lloyd teased. “She’s not my girlfriend!” Kai insisted, stamping his foot, he quickly muttered half to himself “not yet anyway…”

***

As Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, Nya, Wu, Misako, and Lloyd all made their way down to the ‘Chen’s Noodle House’ where Skylor worked, laughing and talking, Zane saw a shadow move from the corner of his eye into an alleyway.  Zane suddenly stopped and put his hand up for quiet, and the talking ceased. The others got into their ready stances, and Pixal spoke to Zane so only he could hear, “chances of hostile opponent, 78.3 percent. This isn’t exactly the safest area to be in at precisely 9:55 at night.“ 

Zane nodded at the others, who donned their masks, and snuck into the shadows. Flashes of black moved in and out of the alley way, slipping in and out of the ninjas vision. Like a snake. As they reached a dead end, they all quickly realized was only one hiding place left for their culprit to go. Cole slowly moved toward the  refrigerator box, while thinking to himself if anyone had the decency to recycle anymore, or even put the garbage where it belonged, instead of an alleyway. As he lifted the lid, he heard a building hiss, and something black leaped out at him and clawed his face! 

"Awww, how cute,” Nya exclaimed, “it’s just a cat!” While Zane helped pry the black and white alley cat off Cole, he commented “I’m not sure how ‘cute’ Cole thinks this cat is right now, but I’m pretty sure she is low on his list for the time being"  

"Darn right it’s low on my list! That thing just attacked me for no good reason!” Cole said in a huff.

“That’s not entirely true Cole, Pixal just did a scan, though I’m not sure it was needed to tell that the feline is pregnant. She was just protecting herself, and is very moody at this stage. And to be fair we were sneaking around.” As Zane finished his synopsis, he started to stroke the cat which slowly calmed down. “Pixal also told me that this cat has no diseases but has not checked for fleas. So unless you are made of metal, or do night mind a bit of itching, I suggest your all refrain from petting her quite yet.” As the ninja moved slightly more away from Zane and the cat Nya suggested they take her with them and go to a rescue center or clinic after they all ate.

***

The bell ringed as the door to ‘Chen’s Noodle House’ opened  and a friendly face greeted them all. “Hey guys! Long time no see, what to busy saving the world to visit?” Skylor teased. “so what can I get you all?” She went down the line and everyone ordered, and when she got to Zane, she saw the expecting cat asleep in his arms. “ Awww, what a cutie! But why would you bring your cat with you to a restaurant Zane?"  Skylor asked.  
   
"Oh, she’s not mine, we followed her into a nearby alley thinking she was a person sneaking around at night. We were going to take her to a clinic or rescue center after we all ate”

“heh, you guys are real softies aren’t you? Even on your night off you all still are out doing the right thing. Hey, you know I could take her there for you if you want. I know it’s not often you guys get a night off and you should spend all your time wisely. Besides, I’ve been looking for a roommate, maybe I might keep her or one of her kittens.” As Skylor finished speaking she headed into the kitchen to give the orders to the chef, the only other staff at that point of night.

“That’s so sweet of you Skylor, thanks so much” Nya exclaimed, “but I suggest your wrap her in a towel, or carry her in a crate or something, Zane scanned her for diseases before, but she may have fleas and is pretty moody as Cole knows”

“is that what happened to your face?”

****

As everyone laughed and ate their food Skylor agreed to come over to hang out after she dropped of the cat at a shelter and play some games with them. The idea was from Kai (of course), and as they all finished up their meal, Zane helped skylor wrap the cat in an old towel, and put her in a crate to transport the cat in- which had been dubbed Oreo- after Skylor closed up for the night. By the time Skylor got to the ninja’s place, they had already played some board games, checkers (not chess, though Jay lost anyway), and an arm wrestling contest (Nya almost beat Cole in the last round, but he wasn’t the ninja of earth for nothing) 

“So what do you want to play?” Kai asked Skylor as she set her things down. “How about…. Spin the bottle!” As cheers went around the room (especially from Kai and Jay),  Cole explained the game to Zane who, while a little uncomfortable, agreed to play. Pixal however, decided to go elsewhere on the ship’s data until the game was over.

Nya went first, and spun the bottle hard. “Come on, come on” Jay chanted, hoping to be landed on, and get a smooch from his girlfriend. But it landed on….. her brother! As everyone laughed at Jay getting huffy, Nya gave her brother a quick kiss on the cheek. Kai spun next, and hoping for an excuse to kiss Skylor, he crossed is finger as and closed his eyes. Luckily for him, it DID land on Skylor.

“ok hot stuff close your eyes and pucker up” as Kai did what he was asked, Skylor gave him a long, slow, kiss on the lips.

“wOW” Kai exclaimed in a daze. Skylor spun and landed on Cole

After she pecked his cheek, Cole spun, around and around the bottle went. And landed right. On. Zane.Cole blushed furiously.

“So um, how exactly do I proceed with this?” Zane asked embarrassedly.

“Wait, you mean you’ve never kissed anyone before?” Cole asked. Zane shook his head.

Cole was becoming increasingly nervous that he was about to be Zane’s first kiss, but started to explain. “Um OK, uh, you kinda like, purse your lips. And then you just touch them to the other persons lips. But you don’t have to do it like that you can just kiss me on the cheek-mffff!!!” Cole was cut if as Zane gently kissed Cole straight on the mouth. And cole wrapped his arms around Zane’s head in reply. When the two finally broke apart, Cole asked,

“you sure you never kissed anyone before?”


End file.
